


Rugby Shorts

by Forever_Johnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Johnlocked/pseuds/Forever_Johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gleans some more information about John as he rummages around the flat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugby Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock Holmes' Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392206) by [errantcomment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantcomment/pseuds/errantcomment). 



John Watson, M.D., my flatmate, colleague and invaluable friend, will never cease to amaze me. This fact in itself amazes me as, before I met him, I had long since resigned myself to the fact that ordinary people are dull, mundane and, above all, predictable.  
But John – wonderful, scintillating, endlessly fascinating John- has so many facets to his personality that if (and I dearly hope that I will have this opportunity) I were to study him for a lifetime I believe I will not discover them all. There will always be unexplored possibilities.  
This is at the same time both absolutely delightful and endlessly infuriating.  
Today’s new possibility came in the form of a photograph I found whilst rummaging for the stash of secret cigarettes (not had a case for a week now. I think I deserve one.) . It looks to have been taken about five years ago, during John’s army service. The note on the back reads “The Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers Rugger Squad”. Fascinating.  
I had always assumed that John’s excellent toned physique (which is normally frustratingly hidden underneath his myriad of woollen jumpers, but when one shares a flat, or more specifically a bathroom, there are inevitable encounters from time to time which have allowed me tantalising, fleeting glimpses) was directly and solely caused by his aforementioned term in the armed services. This photograph suggests otherwise.  
I could chastise myself for not having connected John’s slightly stocky build, sense of sportsmanship and fair play and love of large social gatherings in a pub with team sport. It seems obvious now that he should have enjoyed playing Rugby Football in his younger days.  
But I doubt even I would have been able to deduce just how damn good John Watson, M.D., looks in a pair of tiny white shorts.


End file.
